New You
by zippity25
Summary: This is set during New Moon. It is Months after Edward left her in the woods. She knows that Jacob is a wolf. She realizes she has feelings for Jacob but the bliss is short lived. Thanks to Victoria the Volturi arrive to make a deal that she can't turn down. Bella POV and Jacob POV I am looking for a Beta Reader if anyone is interested
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight!**

**My first fanfiction so RR is greatly appreciated, Thanks!**

**NEW YOU**

This is set during New Moon months after Edward left her in the woods. She knows that Jacob is a wolf. She realizes she has feeling for Jacob but bliss is short lived.

Chapter 1

Bella POV

_The pain is so horrible; there is nothing to describe it. I am slipping into nothing but this scorching pain_ . _That is how I would describe this, I am burning alive! I can't think of anything else but the fire burning through my veins and down my spine..!_

I awake in a cold sweat unable to comprehend that I am in my bed. It was just a dream but it felt so real. I can not wrap my head around the idea that it was not real. I swear I can still feel the tingle in my limbs of a fire once there. A bird out of my window brings me suddenly out of my confused state. I turn my head to look out the window as the clock catches my eye, 9:05 AM!

I slept in so late! I jump out of bed and change out of my night clothes into some old jeans and flannel shirt. I only have time to put my hair in a pony tail and brush my teeth. Jacob made me promise him that I would meet at the garage at 10:00 so we could ride our bikes. It has been weeks since the last time we have had a chance to just hang out. Lately any free time Jacob had was for eating and sleeping.

I jump in my big red baby and begin to drive. The ride is silent except for the rumble of my truck. The silence begins to eat at me. The dream has me on edge, and why did I sleep in so late? This was the first morning I have slept in since the day I don't want to remember, "_Edward._" My mind involuntary says his name and I feel sick. I have been doing so well lately. I just have to keep myself busy and never think of anything to do with _him. _Jacob has been the sun that keeps the darkness trapped in the small corner in my head. Everyone seems so happy since I am doing better and I have gained a family that I never knew could exist. It makes it easy to believe I haven't lost everything after all.

I pull into Billy's drive and I can smell the fresh ocean air. This helps take my edge off and relax. I walk to the garage and use this time to clear my head. I can hear him moving around in the garage.

"Jake thanks for moving the bike out for me."

"No problem Bells, it's not like its hard or anything" I roll my eyes and just move further in the garage. "Sorry I slept in but I am ready to ride whenever you are."

"That's fine Bells, I know I made you promise 10 but I slept in as well. I haven't had a day off in so… wait you slept in? Wow, that's great! I thought you might have been turning into a bloodsucker since you have been sleeping like one."

Ouch, "umm…"

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean anything..."

"No Jake, it is nothing lets just go riding" I jump in the drivers seat as Jake loads the bikes into the back of the truck. I hate it when people treat me different. Like I have some mental problem, like I am going to go nutty at any moment. It helps for people to act normal for me to pretend that nothing has changed and that life can be back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get with a pack of wolves and a crazy vampire wanting to take

revenge out on you.

We ride around the coast until we need to get gas. So we stop at the La Push diner to grab a bite and now we are walking on the beach. We are walking hand in hand down the coast. His hand is so hot, and perfect in my hand. Over the past month I have noticed more than ever how everything with Jacob is so easy.

"Bella?"

I then realize we have stopped walking and Jake has been looking at me.

"Yeah Jake?"

"You must be lost in that head of yours. I've been asking you the same question about ten times now. Is everything ok? What is on your mind?"

"Sorry, what did you ask me?"

"Well... Umm... "Jacob looks like a lost puppy dog at the moment.

"Come on Jake you've already said it ten times. What's one more time?" Then I see the look in his eyes before he glances back down at the sand he's been kicking. I am about to remind him that we are best friends when he bursts out the question.

"Have you thought anymore about us? I mean, as more than friends?"

I begin to say the same thing as I have always said, No, we are just best friends. When he decides to continue, "Bells I know you are probably tired of this but I have to tell you how I feel. I only think and dream about you. My world is all about you. The pack has discussed my feelings for you. They say I haven't imprinted on you but my thoughts and reactions to you resemble Sam's imprinting so much that they really can't say for sure. I love you and I wish you would give me a chance, you're my everything."

I stand frozen not sure how to react physically but my mind is racing. I am his everything? I could never share those same feelings. Wait, he is my everything as well. I have to have him to survive. He is my sun! I look into Jake's brown eyes. I take in his features; this is not the first time. Anyone can see he is beautiful and I have even told him so. He loves me and he has always been there for me.

"Yes" I blurt out before I can really think.

"What?"

I know Jake heard me but the look on his face, he can't believe his ears. "umm.. Yes. I would like to be more than friends. I mean, umm. You are my everything and…"

I can't finish my sentence. Jakes lips are suddenly on mine, his very hot lips. At first I am completely taken back. Then a burning inside of me begins to bubble. I wanted more, I needed him closer. I reached around his neck and pulled him closer to me. I press my body against his. All I can sense is Jake! He was drawing me closer to him as well. This is like a kiss I have never had before! When he pulled away I only had three words that were blasting loudly in my head, I LOVE JACOB!

Two weeks have passed since my first kiss with Jake. I have come to the reality that I love Jacob Black and I am not his imprint. After our official announcement to the pack, Jake's thoughts during a night round. Many people aka the pack have had a say on our relationship. The big blaring words, Not Your Imprint, have really struck a cord. These words froze whatever heated passion I was feeling since the day on the beach. This means that Jake will leave me like _him, _and I will be broken hearted again. I just have to hold on to Jakes promise.

His face and gentle hands on my face float back into my mind. _His voice and eyes pleaded for me to understand," Bells don't listen to them. I promise that you will never have to worry about me imprinting. There can never be anyone else but you." _

"_Jake it's hard to completely trust you. You can't help what you are and Sam said, "you have no control over imprinting." Remember Jake?" _

_He turns away from me and I know my words have hurt him. I know he hates what he is and that he feels like his choices for his life have been taken away. He hates the idea that he has no control over imprinting and that's what scares me. _

" _Jake I know you love me but I can't handle losing someone else."_

_He turns and looks at me, He understands now. His eyes are sincere and hard. His voice is sure, "I am not like him Bella. I would never leave you, I promise."_

Embry throwing a log on the beach fire brings me back to the present. We are sitting at a council meeting concerning the where about of Victoria for over three weeks now.

"She is waiting for us to back off our guard so she can slide in," Jake is shouting at Sam.

"Jacob, I know you want to protect Bella but we have been killing ourselves and now there has been no threat for three weeks." Sam calmly states back.

"You guys, it is a trick. She wants us to think she has moved on or killed and then snap! She's got Bella! I can't let that happen!" I have to hold Jakes hand to keep him calm. I can feel the shutters traveling down his arm.

"Jake, please calm down. The pack is only doing what is most logical. They could be right about her not coming back." This didn't help his temper. He just glared at me.

He jumps up and is now staring down at me, "How can you agree to this?"

"Jake!" Sam says sternly as he also stands "I have made the decision and we will cut back on rounds and watches."

Jake's body begins to shake as he runs off in the woods leaving me with the rest of the pack. After an hour and still no sign of Jake, Embry takes me home. The truck cab is silent and I am thankful. I like Embry but with my thoughts reeling on Victoria and Jake being so upset I don't feel like talking much. I wouldn't tell Jacob or the pack but I am scared of the thought of Victoria finding me and the revenge she wants to take out on me. Laurent warmed of the pain she had planned for me, I shudder.

"I guess you are stuck riding home with me tonight," so Embry decides to break the silence with a chuckle. "Jacob must be real pissed if he isn't back yet. Since you all started messing around he has been in a full out Bella mode. I mean, gosh, we hate doing rounds with him anymore. Bella this, Bella that. You wouldn't believe everything I've seen." He sneaks a glance at me while he drives. I roll my eyes in response. He then takes his figure and gently taps my head," Pack mind remember?"

With that I break out laughing and I knock his head down. He has always been a good bad mood breaker. "Sorry Em, I'll tell Jake he needs to keep his mind busy with other thoughts while he is phased."

"I don't know if that is possible, Bella."

"Sure it is."

He immediately became serious and gave me a sad look, "If you think that is true then you have no idea. Ever since that bloodsucker left and you too started just being friends he has completely changed. The Elders and the pack both agree he may have a strange way of imprinting. We believe he may have imprinted on you. Since he is the true pack leader he may imprint differently than the pack. We don't know any of that for sure of course. We do know how he feels and let me tell you from what I have felt and thought while being phased with him. If he ever lost you, I wonder if he could stay alive. I know for sure he wouldn't be the same Jacob."

I defended myself, "well you don't have to worry I am never going to leave him!"

Now that we are in my drive way he turns the truck off and fully turns to look at me. He seems sad and unsure as his mouth moves from bring set in a thin line, "I am sure you believe that now but I don't know for sure if it is true." I begin to ask what that means when he cuts me off. "This isn't my place to be asking you this, but it's a question that scares Jake to death. To be honest, I really want to know the answer as well. Tell me if the bloodsucker came back for you, who would you choose?"

I could feel the blood rush out of my face, my mouth hanging open as my brain tries to come up with an answer. I knew the answer and I didn't want to say it out loud, I would go back to _Edward. _The thought of him and the mere thought that he would come back for me brought tears to my eyes.

"I am sorry to upset you but I think we now know your choice. I do think you love him but it's not fair for him to be dragged along head over heals for you while you are holding out for that bloodsucker to come back."

Embry gets out of the drivers seat and beings to walk away. My mouth begins to work again and I hop out of the truck and stand by the hood.

"He isn't coming back, so no need to worry." I squeak and try to catch my breath. I can feel the hole opening up again. I wrap my arms around myself trying to keep myself together. Embry hears me even though he is at the tree line.

So I am able to hear his response he has to yell. He sounds sad but I can't see his face through the tears running down my face.

"You worry about him imprinting and he is terrified of Edward coming back. Sometimes I think it would be better to be friends. Just my advice before my two friends get hurt any worse."

I don't know how I had the strength to get myself up off the drive way and into my bed but I did it. I sat in my bed gasping for breath and trying to make sense of what had happened. When Embry said _Edward_ I couldn't handle it. Hearing someone else say his name brought me to my knees. I was back to being broken in the woods, the months of not wanting to live. But this was also different, I also wanted to live and forget about him. I wanted to live happily with Jacob. After hours of just sitting in the bed thinking I could hear the familiar sounds of the tree cracking under the weight of Jake.

I sit in the bed as I watch Jake walking to my bed and he sat down.

"Jake I am sorry," is all I can say. Where should I start? I am sorry you have been working your butt off to protect me. I am sorry I have this crazy vampire after me in the first place. I am sorry I was so broken before and still am. I am sorry I'm not your imprint. I am sorry still love Edward. There was so much guilt that was weighing on my shoulders, but it all vanished when he leaned over and put his lips roughly against mine. When I had to catch my breath he rose up but kept a hold of my hands.

"Bells, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just couldn't stand it, the thought of you getting hurt or _killed_.If I ever lost you, if anything ever happened to you I would go mad. I wouldn't be able to survive!"

He kissed me again with such force. His lips trying to take all they could from mine. It felt like he was desperate for me. I started kissing him with as much desperation. I wanted to desperately keep him and never lose him, never lose anyone I loved again. I wanted to not have to worry about him imprinting. I just completely lost myself in our desperation for reassurance and for the need of each other. I held nothing back. Charley wasn't home yet from work and I was glad when Jake began to take our relationship farther than it had ever been before. I wanted to prove to him that I wanted him to have all of me. I wanted him to have everything and that included my virginity.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight!**

**My first fanfiction so RR is greatly appreciated, Thanks!**

**NEW YOU**

Last Chapter

_He kissed me again with such force. His lips trying to take all they could from mine. It felt like he was desperate for me. I started kissing him with as much desperation. I wanted to desperately keep him and never lose him, never lose anyone I loved again. I wanted to not have to worry about him imprinting. I just completely lost myself in our desperation for reassurance and for the need of each other. I held nothing back. Charley wasn't home yet from work and I was glad when Jake began to take our relationship farther than it had ever been before. I wanted to prove to him that I wanted him to have all of me. I wanted him to have everything and that included my virginity. _

Bella POV

School has now been over for about a week and this summer has been spent on the beach at La Push. I am waiting for Jack to get done with a quick patrol. Relaxed sitting on a beach log feeling the cool ocean breeze washing over my face. I was in a dream like state watching the waves in the distance. The color red catches my eye. I squint and cover the glare of sun with my eyes, _what in the world is that. _It seemed familiar but I couldn't place what it could be. The red was not moving with the waves, it was moving through the waves, toward the beach. As it got closer I thought it must be a type of fish netting.

"Hey Bella, what are you looking at?" Jake asked as he sat down on the log with me. I turned to get a quick look at him and then looked back out to the ocean to show him the red object. The red netting was gone. I waited a second to see if a wave would uncover it but there was nothing.

"Well Bells, What were you looking at?"

"Oh nothing I guess. I just saw this strange netting coming towards the beach but I don't see it now." Jake took my hand and I looked back up at him, meeting his face. His eyes looked worried. "Jake what's wrong, did something happen?" His face was scaring me. My first instinct was he imprinted. I then realized I didn't want to hear the bad news he was about to share.

"You know how I was patrolling with Paul?" I shook my head yes.

"Well, something happened." He seemed confused as his brow scrunched together, looking for the words to describe what happened. "I was on the east side of the boundary line and Paul was on the west. We were going to meet in the middle. Everything was as boring as it has been when Paul alerted me that he smelled a vampire." My heart began to race, Victoria was back for me. "I told Paul to wait on me but he took off towards the vampire with out me. I was almost caught up with him when he reached the filthy bloodsucker. We had never seen him before. I could see through Paul's thoughts that the bloodsucker was taken off guard but then Paul lost all his senses. I could feel and hear his panic. I mean Bells, he couldn't hear, see, taste, or smell. It was as if he was in a void of nothingness. When I arrived I saw Paul in wolf form just standing there. There was also the boy Paul had seen but also a girl bloodsucker too. I was ready for a fight when I was hit with so much pain."

He stopped there. A shudder went through his form and as he remembered the horrible pain that ran through his body. I saw the pain reflected in his eyes. "What happened next Jake? Are you ok?" I begin to search his body for a sign of an injury.

"I am fine physically Bella. Just let me finish ok." I nodded and he began again. "The pain finally subsided and the girl was standing over me with the boy flanking her. She told me that they weren't there to fight but to make a deal. I growled at them which got me another zap of pain. The pain faded once more. The girl then informed me that I better hold off or I would get it again. I laid still and she continued. She spoke but it seemed in riddles. I had no idea who or what she was talking about. They talked about a, umm, Volturi, and how they don't approve of wolves. She said we were lucky they wanted to make a deal and then leave us alone. "

I couldn't breath. I remember the Volutri from the stories the Cullens told me. I could feel myself shaking and teeth chattering like I was freezing. I wasn't freezing I was terrified.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah just go on Jake what was the deal? What do they want?"

He took a deep breath and I felt his hot hands become tighter on my hands. "They want to speak to you. They said it was your deal to make."

"Wh-What?" Oh NO.. They know! It hit me, Edward told me about this. The Volturi must never know that I knew about Vampires. The vampires and humans involved would be put to DEATH. I began to sob. He took me in his harms and held me. I couldn't control myself. All I could think about was how the Cullens were probably dead right now. How my father or mother may get hurt because of me. Jake and the Pack could get killed too. Everything would be my fault. This caused more sobs to rack through my body.

"Shh Bells," Jake comforted me as he rubbed my back and arms. "You will not be meeting those bloodsuckers. I already talked to Sam and we are just going to take out these bloodsuckers like every other before them. No problem, you don't have to worry."

With that I looked up. "You can't go against the Volturi! It's the vampire government and they have special powers which they use in their army."

"Bloodsuckers have a government?" Jake mocked with confusion.

"Yes Jake and they are powerful! Edward told me that they strive to collect as many vampires with special talents like him, Alice, and Jasper." I gasped again, what if they didn't kill them? What if they collected them? What if they are here?

"Jake, when and where did they want to speak to me?"

"It doesn't matter, don't worry, you are not going."

"Jake you are not going to fight them without knowing what they want. I can't let you do that. They have powers remember?"

"I heard you but I am not going to take you to the vampires for the slaughter!" He was shaking now but I didn't care. I needed to see those vampires.

"If you don't tell me the time or the place then I'll go talk to Sam," I stand up and begin to walk away. Jake stands as well as his body vibrates.

"Dammit Bella! How am I going to protect you? I can't lose you!" He pleads angrily.

"Jake we don't even know what they want and there is no need to start a war which would end up with me losing _you_." He walked up to me and thoughtfully looked into my eyes. He was searching for something but I wasn't for sure what.

"Fine Bella, but I will be standing by you the whole time. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah Jake, I promise."

He nodded and clenched his jaw;" Ok we will meet the _Volturi, _or whatever, at dusk tonight at the boarder line by the Cullens house." All I could do was shake my head ok. I was terrified but I had to see what the deal was? It could protect Jake, the pack, my family, friends, and the Cullens. I also could feel hope rising in me. Maybe, just maybe, the Cullens would be there. OR, dread then took over my body as nausea almost made me throw up on Jake. The Cullens could be dead. I will find out in a matter of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own twilight!**

**My first fanfiction so RR is greatly appreciated, Thanks!**

**NEW YOU**

Last Chapter

_He nodded and clenched his jaw; " Ok we will meet the Volturi, or whatever, at dusk tonight at the boarder line by the Cullens house." All I could do was shake my head ok. I was terrified but I had to see what the deal was? It could protect Jake, the pack, my family, friends, and the Cullens. I also could feel hope rising in me. Maybe, just maybe, the Cullens would be there. OR, dread then took over my body as nausea almost made me throw up on Jake. The Cullens could be dead. I will find out in a matter of hours. _

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I couldn't believe my eyes. I tried to look like I wasn't afraid but I knew every wolf and vampire could hear my heart about to beat out of my chest. Behind me stood the whole pack of wolves flanking Jacob and I. Jacob stayed in human form so he could speak to the vampires. I looked before me and I felt the fear run through me. It was as if I was looking into Carlisle's picture. They all wore black robes with hoods. A young girl and boy stood in front of a man with long black hair. Beside the man stood a tall burley man and on the other side was a man with blonde hair. The vampires held a face that showed no emotion. Well, except for the blonde vampire. He had a face that seemed furious and disgusted.

We all stood there staring, wondering who should speak first. As I was about to break from the uncomfortable silence Jacob spoke, "Are you ready to discuss this deal? We are all here and prepared to make a decision."

The black haired vampire smiled and clasped his hands in front of him. "I see you all are here but I thought we asked to make a deal with dear Isabella not with you wolves?"

"No vampire is getting around Bella without us around," the wolves behind Jacob didn't move they stood as still as statues.

"I must admire your protectiveness for a human but this is a deal she must make." He then focused his eyes on me. I felt a shiver run down my spin. His blood red eyes reminding me he was a killer and that I needed to do whatever I could to protect everyone I loved. "You see dear Isabella, I don't want to waste my time here. I rarely leave my castle but when the red head informed me that you knew of our kind, thanks to the Cullens I must add, that intrigued me. We were such great friends of Carlisle. I miss my dear friend so much and when she told me you are the mind readers mate I couldn't help but get more involved."

Jake tensed beside me and barked back, "She is not his mate!"

The man smiled wider, "Ahh you see Caius, this wolf does have feelings and for this same human as well."

The blonde just rolled his eyes, "Just get this over with Aro, the fewer wolves the better."

The pack growled behind me which caused the black haired vampire to speak again. "Now, no one is going to have to worry about anything Caius is saying. That is, if Isabella is willing to agree to the deal."

Jake snaps, "Well then, quit playing games and just tell _us _the deal."

"First things first, I need Isabella to step forward." He stepped closer to the line and reached his hand out. I was about to step out when Jake grabbed my hand.

"Hell no bloodsucker," Jake spat as he jerked me behind him.

"Watch how you speak to Royalty mutt. I am far older and wiser than you or your pack. Hum, what is that saying? Respect your elders." He chuckled at his own joke "Or should Jane teach you another less?" The girl then smiled up at Jacob.

"No I'll listen!" I couldn't let anything happen to Jake.

"Bella!"

"Jake lets hear the deal." Jake shook his head but released my hand. As I walked to Aro he smiled widely and reached his hand out again. He smoothly met me and took my hand. His smile faltered and the completely faded. He then scrunched his face in frustration.

"Fascinating and frustrating, I can't seem to read your thoughts." My mind reeled back to Edward.

"Edward could not read my thoughts as well," I explained

He nodded and turned to Jane. "Jane can you give it a try?" she looked at me and smiled so brightly but then her face changed in the ways of Aro's.

"Wonderful," Aro clapped and smiled down on me. "I had a feeling about you! Caius this wasn't a wasted trip after all. What a great talent we have found!"

I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about and it seemed Jacob was feeling the same way, "What are you talking about bloodsucker?"

"I would punish you dog but I am too excited. I am ready to state the deal Isabella."

"ok, what is the deal?"

"You dear Isabella are human. Vampires are prohibited by law to inform humans that we do indeed exist. The Cullen's broke this law when they let you in on the big secret. They should have changed you or killed you. Now the law is hanging over their heads. The Cullens are to be put to death." I gasped, "Do not worry. Since I am friends with Carlisle I am willing to make a deal with you to save there lives."

"Why should we care about another vampire? Bella isn't going to be making any deals to save them. Go ahead kill them and leave us alone." I couldn't believe Jacob said that. Kill the Cullens, no that couldn't happen!

Aro proceeded, "You are moving ahead wolf but all is well. That brings me to our next point. The Volturi hates werewolves. When Victoria showed up at the castle and informed us of your pack we could have killed you easily. We wanted to and still do but one thing saved your lives then and is still saving your lifes now." He looked into my eyes and held my hand once again. "You have to thank Isabella. We were intrigued, why was this simple human girl so involved in the supernatural? She caused the loyal Cullens to break the law, is the mate of a vampire, is loved by a wolf and has a pack ready to defend her. I had to meet you. I had a feeling you were special dear Isabella. You have a talent that I could use in Volutri, but you have to agree with the deal."

He paused looking into my eyes. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think clearly. I have a talent, kill the Cullens, and kill the wolves. What could I do to save their lives?

"Isabella, the deal is that you must leave with us to protect the wolves and the Cullens."

"NO! No way in Hell!" Jacob yelled as he ran to me. He suddenly went to his knees as his face contorted in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT! OK I'll go with you. Just stop, please" I was pleading for Jake but also for everyone. I am one person. It is stupid not to take this deal. If I lived I would lose everyone. If I lived, then only one person would be gone. I had to protect everyone, it was better this way.

Jake was lying on he ground crying and pleading with me, "Please Bells, don't go with them. I can't lose you. I need you! I can't live with out you! Please!"

"I have to Jake."

"No Bella I Love you!" He got up and started to come toward me but Sam and the other wolves cut him off. They seemed to agree that I was making the best choice.

Aro looked at the giant standing beside him, "Demetri, she has made her decision. Take her as I had instructed." Demetri grabbed me up roughly and held me in his arms. Jacob was watching with a look of terror and screaming. He phased immediately and started charging towards the vampires. Trying to get through the pack but it was no use. Sam growled and barked. Jacob whimpered and sat down. His eyes stayed trained on me and I took that chance, "I love you Jake. I'm so sorry but I can't let them hurt you or anyone else"

Before I could see his reaction my head flopped back hitting the vampires shoulder. My body began to throb from going from a stand still to such a fast speed. Demetri was not gentle like Edward had always been. We were moving so fast. I only saw blurred colors and the bushes were hitting me like a whip. Blackness was starting to come into my vision and I welcomed it. I wanted to get out of this pain and sorry. I took pleasure in the feeling as I completely became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight!**

**My first fanfiction so RR is greatly appreciated, Thanks!**

**NEW YOU**

Last Chapter

_Before I could see his reaction my head flopped back hitting the vampires shoulder. My body began to throb from going from a stand still to such a fast speed. Demetri was not gentle like Edward had always been. We were moving so fast. I only saw blurred colors and the bushes were hitting me like a whip. Blackness was starting to come into my vision and I welcomed it. I wanted to get out of this pain and sorry. I took pleasure in the feeling as I completely became unconscious. _

Chapter 4

Jacobs POV

The sound of the wood beneath me creaks as I enter my house. I am returning home after an extended absence. All though I am standing on my porch naked, I can't make myself open the front door and enter. I can hear dad's heart beat; I know he is in the living room. What will I say to him? I don't want to talk to anyone. I just want to return to the woods and live as a wolf. That is one reason I stayed away. Life is simpler as a wolf in that aspect. I don't have to face people. I don't want to pretend that I am ok, I am far from it.

The wheel chair begins to move to his bedroom. I can hear him having trouble getting into his bed. I just let my head hang as guilt washes over me. I have let someone else down. My father needs me and I haven't thought of him since the bloodsuckers took Bella. Once father is asleep I finally enter the house that once felt like home. Now the house seems foreign. Like everything else since she has been gone. Running as a wolf once felt exhilarating. The pack was a gang that I could count on through thick and thin. HA, I gruff, now I don't trust one of them. They just gave Bella over to those vampires.

I feel empty, a hollow shell. It wasn't like that at first. My emotions were exploding out of me. I ran for her once Sam allowed me but the scent vanished once I reached the road. I broke down in the woods and my emotions poured out. Now I feel nothing but guilt. Guilt for leaving the pack, leaving my dad, and not being able to protect the only person I have ever loved.

I go straight to the shower. I can see the steam but I can not feel the heat. They do nothing for my tired muscles. I didn't realize how dirty I had been. The tub is filled with dirt, grass, and blood from the animals I had fed on. How long have I been gone? I was in such an emotional haze I don't know how many days it had been. I would still be out in no mans land if it wasn't for Sam sending Paul out to find me. I don't know if I would have returned if it wasn't for Paul's memories. I saw my father in so much pain. It reflected my own and I couldn't stand the thought of him living through my hell as well.

I made my way to the kitchen so I could look at the calendar on the wall. I see the calendar but it seems like my mind can not connect the dots. I see the month the day that is not crossed out but it doesn't make sense. This can not be right. I flip back to the date that I know we met the vamps in the woods.

Two months, I had been gone for two months. Bella has been gone for two months. I wonder what has happened to her. A new feeling rises up from the pit of my stomach, worry. Was Bella still alive? Is she waiting for someone to save her? Is she dead, a meal for vampire royalty? My heart clenches, is she a vampire? A heavy dose of guilt washes joins the worry. I push it back down and the emptiness I have been feeling is in place. A realization has dawned on me.

I have let Bella down and everyone else up to this point. Starting tomorrow I am taking my place as pack leader. I am going to take care of my father, pack, and people. I will not be letting anyone else down and I never want to feel again. I want to stay empty; it's safer and easier that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own twilight!**

**My first fanfiction so RR is greatly appreciated, Thanks!**

**NEW YOU**

Last Chapter

_I have let Bella down and everyone else up to this point. Starting tomorrow I am taking my place as pack leader. I am going to take care of my father, pack, and people. I will not be letting anyone else down and I never want to feel again. I want to stay empty; it's safer and easier that way. _

Bella POV

BANG! I jerk awake as a dark haired vampire and Aro enter into my dungeon room. I can barely lift my head to get a good look at him. His black eyes are anxiously roaming my body. His nostrils begin to flare as he smells my blood.

"Hello Isabella," Aro greats me like he does with every encounter. He always speaks to me sweetly but my body begins to shiver. I know why he is here. The same reason every other vampire has been brought into my chamber.

I can only whisper, "Please No, I can't handle anymore!"

Aro clasps his hands in front of him as he comes as close as he can to me with out getting into my blood. "tsk, tsk, look at this mess you have made." He reaches down and wipes a long white finger on the stone floor. He then puts his now red finger in his mouth with a chuckle. "What a waste of such sweet blood. Fresh is much better than stale."

I almost pass out. With the mention of blood and seeing it on his finger brings a new wave of nausea. _How much blood is there?_ I can't lift my head to look. I am too weak to move. I can hardly speak. My mouth is dry from not having anything to drink since I left La Push. _How long have I been gone? _I have no idea how long I have been here. I have no windows to follow the rising and setting of the sun. I have no light in the room. The room itself could drive someone crazy. It is so dark and quiet. There is no light and no sound until Aro brings me my guests.

"Isabella this is Eleazar. I made him travel a long distance to tell me what your talent could be. You see my dear; he can read a vampire and tell me what the vampire's power is. That is how I have such a wide range of talent in my guards," I groan but he pays no mind. "You are only a human but I hoped he could tell me if you had a talent that would transfer over if you were transformed."

Eleazar starred at me and moved to look at Aro still slightly hunched beside me.

"(in God's name) Por el amor de." I register his alarmed Spanish accent as Aro stands and turns to the other vampire.

"What seems to be the matter Eleazar, is it her power?" Aro asks.

"What happened to her? She is so thin, look at all of this blood, and where are her clothes?"

"I forgot how much you have changed since you began to drink animal blood. She is only food. Humans treat there cattle and pigs with the same respect." Aro replies as a matter of fact. "I simply tested the guards' powers on her and allowed a couple of them to have some fun with her."

Eleazar tenses and his eyes become hard but he doesn't protest Aro's actions any further. _Who would protest a vampire with a guard so powerful? _"Yes you told me of these tests. I can not read the girl but based on the description of her ability to block all of the mental attacks I would say she is a shield."

"A shield? Why did I not think of that? Amazing, a shield would be a great talent for the guard. Eleazar you are going to be staying her for a couple of months. Maybe even a year or two. I need you to read her again once she has been changed. I also want you to train her to use her power to its best ability."

"Yes Aro of course. May I contact my family during my stay?"

"Of course Eleazar. Please wait outside of the door with Demetri while I finish up with Isabella."

Eleazar slide the heavy door open with ease as Aro walked towards me. Eleazar briefly looked towards me with a frown before walking completely out of the room. Aro kneeled beside me and pulled my body away from the wall where I had been laying lifeless. A whimper escaped my lips as he smiled down at me.

"What a special treat you are my dear. I can not wait for the next three days to be over." With that he places his large, cold hands on my face. He turns my lifeless head to the side and bites into my neck. Quickly he moves across my body. Taking bites into my wrists and ankles. Burning began to move through my body at the first bite. I took in a gasp and my eyes shot open. I went from being numb and lifeless. To feeling an agonizing pain that had me screaming and yelling. I began to tear at my body vigorously.

Aro straightened up and began to walk out of the door, satisfied that the venom was doing the work. He chuckled in the door way, "Yes, I believe you are going to be such a treat, indeed."

The pain is so horrible; there is nothing to describe it. I am slipping into a hell where there is nothing but this scorching pain. That is how I would describe this, I am burning alive! I can't think of anything else but the fire burning through my veins and down my spine..! I feel the burning working its way up behind my eyes and I fall into unconsciousness.

**I hope you enjoyed the first story. I didn't plan on making it so short but the story is heading into split directions. So tonight or tomorrow I plan on having the sequel and the alternate sequel posted. I hope you enjoyed the story so far! Please let me know what you think of the story and the two sequels. v**

**Here is a brief summary of the two sequels:**

**INSTINCT: **

**It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volutri. She is a powerful shield thanks to her personal training from Eleazar. Bella has no memories from her human life. She lives by her instincts alone. What happens when the Cullens find out she is still alive? **

**NOT YOURSELF:**

**It has been 50 years since Bella was turned into a vampire by the Volturi. She has two amazing gifts. She has forgotten everything from her human life which Aro uses to build her into his own daughter. What will happen when Bella gets tired of doing what father asks? How will the Cullens and the wolf pack react when they see her again?**


End file.
